Modern vehicle seats are becoming more and more comfortable as our understanding of human ergonomics, posture, and comfortability increases. Vehicle seating assemblies that include comfort components in the vehicle seat back and the vehicle seat can provide drivers and passengers with improved comfort and increased endurance for extensive vehicle rides. Additionally, accommodating the various sizes, shapes, and desired sitting style of drivers and passengers can prove challenging when providing vehicle seating assemblies. Accordingly, vehicle seating assemblies that include components to accommodate the different sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers, as well as the desired posture and sitting positions of those drivers and passengers, has become increasingly important.